Big Heroes in Copper Canyon
by IDRF
Summary: The Big Hero 6 have decided to take a break from fighting evil in their home city of San Fransokyo and have decided to go to Copper Canyon. But when fate forces them to team up with Max Steel and N Tek, just what will they do? This story features some original characters but Big Hero 6 crew is the main focus, along with Max Steel of course. Warning, low level explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, So I recently watched the film Big Hero 6 and it got me wondering, what would it be like if the team from that film ended up going into the Max Steel universe. What would happen. I think it is time to see what I think would happen.**

Chapter 1: New Heroes in Copper Canyon

Hiro and his friends have gone to Copper Canyon for a small break from their whole crime fighting business in San Fransokyo.

"What a relief? I thought we would never get a break" Hiro stretched as he, his friends and their robotic team mate, Baymax, walked out of the Copper Canyon airport.

"You're telling me. I thought that flight would never end" Fred laughed as they began to walk towards their ride.

"Shut up Fred. You got to sit in first class while we all had to sit coach" GoGo smiled.

"So what makes this place so special that it stops us from doing our superhero duties" Wasabi asked.

"According to advertisement, this place has its own crime fighting superhero going by the name Max Steel. I am sure he can stop the bad guys from ruining the city. Anyway, he supposively stopped a whole alien invasion with the help of his team that call themselves N Tek" Honey Lemon answered.

"Sounds like someone we can get along with" Hiro laughed.

"I wonder if anyone needs my help" Baymax asked as it looked around the airport.

"Baymac, I am satisfied with with your help" Hiro sighed as he deactivated the robot.

"So where are we going" GoGo asked.

"Let me show you" Fred answered as they entered the car waiting for them.

"This should be fun" the team cheered as they drove into the city.

_~Max Steel~_

"So what are we suppose to be doing" Max asked his Ultra-link friend.

"Forge has asked us to patrol the city just encase some Ultra-links stayed behind, Max. Or Dredd or Toxzon or Extroyer decide to cause trouble" Steel answered from Max's chest logo.

"Right" Max rolled his eyes.

"Max, I am picking up a T.U.R.B.O energy signature near the docks. Could just be your dad but it could also be Dredd" Steel spoke quickly as he detected a massive signature.

"Well we better head over there" Max cheered as they headed towards the T.U.R.B.O. signature.

_~Big Hero 6 Team~_

"Argh... Fred, why are we at the docks" Hiro asked the oddball member of the team.

"My parents told me to meet a friend of their's here. They were going to take us to where we are staying" Fred answered as a large green and white ship landed in front of the group.

The ship opened its bay doors and out stepped a middle aged man with a cybernetic arm. To his right was a woman in black field armour with shoulder length brown hair. To the man's right was a African-American man in green and white field armour. Behind the second man was a Latino, teenaged looking man in a white lab coat. Behind the woman was a short haired, blonde woman wearing the female version of the African-American man's armour.

"I knew I could trust you making it on time Fred" the Middle aged man laughed as Fred walked up to him. "Why don't you introduce your friends."

"Sure thing Forge" Fred agreed. "This is GoGo" he pointed to GoGo. "This is Wasabi" he pointed to Wasabi. "That is Honey Lemon" Fred introduced the girl. "The small guy is Hiro" he pointed to the fourteen year old. "And the red case thing is Baymax recharging" he gestured to the red box next to Hiro. "So who are your buddies. I know Molly but not the rest."

"This is Kat behind Molly" Forge pointed to the blonde woman. "This is Jefferson" he introduced the African-American. "And that is Berto" he pointed to the lab coat wearing guy.

"Hello" the lot of the now acquainted said to each other.

Before any off the team with Fred walked into the ship, a damaged spacecraft crash landed on the docks. The people in the ship rushed to the ship's crew member's aid. the Big Hero 6 team watched as four figures emerged from the craft. One was a muscular male with four robots hovering around him. Two were female with one robot each hovering next to them. The last no-one could tell what it was due to it being in some sort of high-tech super armour. Hiro honestly thought this to be a robot.

Before they could do something, a humanoid land at the crash site wearing some sort of flight armour. In a blue flash, the flight armour disappeared to show a new set of armour. A small robot appeared from out of his chest.

"Max. Steel. Help put this fire out" Forge ordered.

"Got it" the two newest editions to the area replied before turning back into the flight armour and then dive bombing into the water in what looked like tank armour.

Water splashed all over the crash site, putting out the fires.

"What the hell" one of the figures cried.

"What is going on" GoGo asked her friends.

"I have no idea" Wasabi answered as they made their way towards the damaged spacecraft.

"Who are you four" Forge asked the figures.

"I am Will Power" the heavy armour figure answered.

"Night Core" one of the female figures answered with a bow.

"White Knight" the man with four robots grinned.

"I don't want to say" the second female answered.

"Can I ask who might you be" the heavy armour figure asked.

"N Tek" Forge answered, slightly shocking the Big Hero 6 team.

"Who was that guy who put out the fires" the first female asked.

"I would be Max Steel" the guy in armour answered as he crawled back up to the dock.

"And I am Steel" the robot said as he 'blinked'.

"Another human fused with an Ultra-link. Interesting" the second male figure stroked his chin.

"What's an Ultra-link Honey Lemon asked her friends.

"Whatever those robots are I guess" Hiro answered.

"What does that mean? Another human fused with an Ultra-link" Max Steel asked.

"Forgot, you guys must not have the technology we have, I mean had" the second male figure replied.

"What is going on Forge" Hiro asked the middle aged man.

"I honestly have no idea" Forge answered.

"I hope you don't mind us joining you to your base will you" Will Power requested.

"Forge, I am picking up high doses of T.U.R.B.O. energy from these guys" Steel informed.

"Then we take them. Come with us" Forge ordered. "Oh and Fred, you and your friends might want to see where we are going."

"Sweet" Fred squealed as he ran to the ship.

Hiro and the others walked with the N Tek members back to the ship. Before they entered, they heard a loud sound and where the four new figures stood were four people in similar flight armour as Max Steel but instead each was a different colour mix. Will Power had red and white armour. Night Core had purple and black armour. White Knight had pure white armour, nothing added. The un-named figure had green and white armour. They didn't look too different from Max Steel minus the colour and body type difference. Soon they took of and headed towards the canyons. The Big Hero 6 team wondered what they were to do.

**A/N, what do you think of my crossover story so far. Please tell me in a review or PM. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, I am balancing three stories at once so I decided to have each chapter come out every three days. That is the schedule and I don't plan on changing it anytime soon. To the story.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to N-Tek

Hiro looked around the ship he was currently in. He never thought he would be in something like this in his lifetime. His friends watched him as he resembled a five year old in a toy store.

"Like what you see Hiro" Forge asked the small teen.

"It is like I died and went to heaven" Hiro replied.

"We may need to help move him out when we land" GoGo chuckled at the thought.

"If he is impressed by the jump-jet, he might have a heart attack when we reach HQ 2.0" Berto laughed as he overheard the girl.

"Then it must be very impressive" Fred grinned.

"Can I ask, what exactly is this T.U.R.B.O. energy" Wasabi questioned the N-Tek members.

"It's the energy source that gives Max Steel his powers. It can be very powerful but it is also unstable. Some of Max Steel's greatest foes use it themselves. Example would be Miles Dredd" Forge summarised.

"Okay" Wasabi shrugged, pushing aside the jealousy he had to the hero.

"Does anyone else use this energy other the Max Steel and this Miles Dredd guy" Hiro asked, finally catching onto the conversation.

"Max's dad for one. Possibly those guys flying with Max" Forge answered for the boy.

"Okay... Wait, flying" Hiro replied in shock.

"Relax, it is one of their Turbo Modes" Molly smiled as she saw Hiro's shock.

"Turbo Modes? What exactly are Turbo Modes" GoGo asked, interested in what they could be.

"Max has different sets of armour that give him an edge in different combat situations. They go by different names. Their names are Base, Stregth, Speed, Scuba, Heat, Rocket, Clone, Stealth, Spike, Super, Cannon, Flight, camouflage and Mimic" Forge explained.

"That's fourteen modes" Honey Lemon said as she counted the modes.

"And counting" Berto added.

"Wow" Hiro smiled.

"Commander Ferris, we are approaching N-Tek HQ" Kat called.

"You might want to see this" Forge grinned to the Big Hero 6 team.

"Welcome to N-Tek" Berto introduced the team to the hanger.

"Wow" the team gasped as they looked around.

"Like what you see" Forge smiled as he stepped off the Jump-jet.

"Uncle Ferris, the four new Turbo users would like to speak to you" Max Steel said as he walked up to the commander.

"Uncle Ferris" GoGo asked.

"Yeah. Forge is Max's uncle" Fred chuckled. "And that is his dad."

After Fred said this, a man slightly younger then Forge came walking up to the two. He said something and both Forge's and Max's face (from under the helmet) turned serious.

"I see" Hiro caught from Forge as he strained to listen to the conversation.

"Looks like the fun times are starting early this year" he managed to hear from Max.

"Be here by tomorrow morning at 0800 hours and we will start locating Dredd" the man Fred said was Max's dad said to the other two.

"Okay" Max and Forge nodded before Max's dad left.

"I'm going to hang out with Fred and his friends. Is that okay Uncle Ferris" Max asked his uncle.

Forge didn't say a word but instead just nodded. The commander walked over to the four new guys while Max walked over to Big Hero 6.

"Sup" Wasabi greeted the hero.

"Hey" Max grinned from below his helmet.

"Max, I haven't seen you since you defeated Makino" Fred bro hugged the superhero.

"Likewise Fred" Max laughed as his helmet dematerialised revealing a teenaged boys face who looked no older then sixteen.

"Max... You can't give away your secret identity to strangers" Steel reminded Max as he flew out of the chest logo.

"We know Fred and friends of his are friends of ours Steel" Max argued.

"I will never understand you humans" Steel grumbled as he turned to face Big Hero 6. "Hi, I'm Steel. This is Max McGrath. The human half of Max Steel."

"Never mind him. The new girl, Night Core, commented on his joke about flying and he kinda got upset" Max rolled his eyes about Steel's first comment. "Can I get your names so I know who you are."

"Might as well say the names Fred gave us" Wasabi sighed. "I'm Wasabi."

"I am not even going to ask how he gave you that" Max grinned.

"I'm GoGo" GoGo winked.

"I'm Honey Lemon" Honey Lemon smiled.

"Hiro. Fred hasn't given me a nickname like the others" Hiro introduced himself. "And Baymax is in the red box charging."

"You have a robot" Steel said, sounding happy that their wasn't just him and C.Y.T.R.O. at N-Tek.

"My brother built him" Hiro grinned.

"Must be smart" Steel teased, dropping his expression whe he saw the look on Hiro's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not on purpose" Wasabi answered.

"Oh" Steel 'widened' his eye as he quickly understood why he did wrong.

"It's okay, you didn't know" Hiro said to the Ultra-link.

Before anyone else spoke, there came the sound of someone screaming before a loud crash could be heard from the other side of the Hanger.

"Core" a young female voice shouted in anger.

Everyone watched in amusement as they watched a purple and black Ultra-link fly as fast as it could to escape or at least hide from its human. It flew towards Steel before stopping.

"Help me" it begged to Steel.

"You're a girl Ultra-link" Steel commented, ignoring the request.

"So what. Just help me" the Ultra-link begged, performing a Ultra-link version of a puppy dog eyes look.

"No-one is gonna help you Core" a girl screamed as she grabbed her Ultra-link.

"I'm sorry" the Ultra-link begged.

"Okay" the girl smiled as she let go of her Ultra-link.

"We cool" the robot asked.

"Yeah we cool" the girl lifted her hand for a fist bump.

"This is what I love about you Night" the Ultra-link pushed her arm to do her best fist bump.

"And that is what I love about you Core" the girl smiled before dematerialising her helmet.

Under her helmet was a black haired girl with a purple dye in a lock to the right of her face. Her eyes were a violet colour. She had very pale skin with contrasted well with her dark hair colour and violet eyes. She didn't look much older then Max.

"Not what I was expecting" Wasabi whispered to Hiro.

"It is rude to whisper, Wasabi" Night glared at him.

"How did you get my name" Wasabi asked.

"Advanced hearing training" Night replied with a grin. "Trained to hear the faintest of sounds."

"So cool" Fred laughed.

"I gotta go and speak to Forge. Catch ya tomorrow" Night smiled.

"See ya" Max waved goodbye.

"So Max. Will you show us around town" Fred suggested.

"Why not" Max grinned. "Just got to tell mum, Forge and my dad."

"Meet you at your apartment" Fred smiled.

Max nodded. He began to walk away before he shouted.

"Go Turbo, Speed" he cried before he was engulfed in a blue light and turned his armour into some sort of, well, speed armour.

He raced off to inform his family of his plans.

"How are we going to get to his place" GoGo asked Fred with slight anger.

"Follow me" Fred ordered.

The team followed Fred to a N-Tek car. Climbing in, Fred pressed a few buttons and soon they sped into an alleyway. Climbing out, they followed Fred to an apartment complex minutes before Max arrived in normal looking clothes, except for the Steel shaped picture on his blue hoodie.

"Looks like you guys got here before me" Max grinned.

"Saying the guy who can... Mmmph" GoGo began before Max put his hand over her mouth.

"Only you guys and N-Tek know my secret identity. So please no saying I have Turbo powers" Max explained before GoGo could bite his hand off.

"Sorry" GoGo apologised after Max removed his hand.

"Before I forget, my friends are in my apartment and are waiting for me" Max frowned before heading inside.

"I take they don't know" Hiro asked Fred.

"Exactly" Fred answered before heading inside.

The rest of the group followed Fred and headed to Max's apartment. They were surprised to see what they did when they arrive though.

**A/N, Not really much I would say here other then... What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, time for Big Hero 6 to meet Max's friends. Yay.**

Chapter 3: A Little Surprise

Big Hero 6 followed Max to apartment. Max grinned at the five (six if you count Baymax recharging) before he opened his apartment door. Inside was three teenagers. One was clearly a jock and didn't look too bright on first glance. He wore a yellow shirt and greyish pants. One was a girl. She had blonde hair and had it in a ponytail. She wore a green shirt and blackish-blue pants. The final teen was a boy that looked like he would be a bit out there. He wore a brown beanie, a cream coloured shirt and brown pants. The three teens were kinda surprised to see Max being followed by five people. The girl was the first to speak when Max and Big Hero 6 entered the apartment.

"Max, who are these guys" she asked as she walked over to her friend.

"Sydney, these are some friends of mine from San Fransokyo. They only got here today and they wanted me to show them around and to meet you guys" Max quickly answered.

"Oh. Well nice to meet you. I'm Sydney and these are Kirby and Butch" the girl smiled as she introduced herself and the two other guys.

"Hello, I'm Fred" Fred grinned.

"Sup, I'm GoGo, and before you say anything, that is what Fred calls me" GoGo waved.

"I'm Wasabi" Wasabi bowed.

"I'm Honey Lemon" the girl laughed.

"I'm Hiro, and this is Baymax" Hiro grinned as he also introduced the recharging robot.

"Where's this Baymax" the boy introduced as Butch asked, slightly confused.

"Here" Hiro grinned before activating the robot.

Baymax stood up as his box opened up and began to fill himself with air. He 'blinked' twice before stepping onto the floor.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your friendly help robot. Are you in need of any assistance" the robot asked.

"So cool" Kirby gasped as he stared at the robot.

"I see no-one here is in need of assistance. Why have I been called Hiro" Baymax asked his friend.

"These guys were wondering who you were so I thought it best to show them" Hiro spoke calmly to the robot.

"Did you build him" Sydney asked.

"This one I did but not the first one. My brother has that honour. Or at least had" Hiro answered, remembering the day his brother died.

"What happened to him" Sydney asked, seeing the sadness in Hiro's voice.

"One of our trusted teachers ended up making the mistake of using Hiro's invention and faking his death in an explosion happened" Wassbi answered for his friend.

"Woah. Why would he do something like that" Kirby asked.

"He did it because he wanted revenge on someone for making him loose his daughter in an experiment" GoGo answered. "If it wasn't for the original Baymax and Hiro, we would never get our teacher's daughter back and he would still want revenge."

"What was the experiment" Butch asked.

"Man made teleportation devices. One end blew itself up before she could make it to the other side of the portal. They were forced to close the portal before it could suck everything into it" Honey Lemon explained.

"How did they manage to do that? I mean get her back" Sydney asked.

"Our teacher ended up opening the portal again and tried to suck in the person that nearly made him loose his daughter. Hiro and Baymax went in when Baymax detected a life signature in the portal and they got her out but the original Baymax sacrificed himself by using one of Hiro's upgrades to launch the two out. It turns out that the medical care chip was with the upgrade. Hiro then used that as an excuse to remake him" Fred answered.

"Woah, that's deep" Kirby spoke as he heard the answer to Sydney's question.

"What was your invention" Butch asked Hiro.

"Little magnetised robots I call Microbots" Hiro answered.

"Oh" Butch grinned before he leaned over to Kirby and placed his hand over his mouth and whispered to Kirby. "I have no idea what he said."

"So what school do you guys go to" Sydney asked their new friends.

"We go to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology" Hiro answered.

"You guys are in college" Sydney gasped.

"You seem surprised. Then again I would be if I met a fourteen year old that could build a robot and about a billion little ones" Hiro laughed, getting looks of surprise from Sydney, Kirby and Butch.

"You are a little genius" Sydney exclaimed when she found her voice again.

"Only as smart as I can be" Hiro grinned.

"So you all want to head out" Max asked.

"Sure" the newly made friends cheered.

Before they went to exist the door, something or should it be someone smashed into the kitchen/living room window.

"Owwww" whoever just smashed the window groaned.

"Night, wake up will you" an Ultra-link screamed as it detached from whoever this was chest.

"Shut up Core" the person groaned.

"Umm... Night, we kinda destroyed someone's window" the Ultra-link informed the person as they pushed themselves off the floor.

"Nah shit. Whose window did we destroy... Oh" the person asked the Ultra-link before seeing the group of people staring at the two of them. "This is awkward."

"Who are you" Sydney asked.

"I'm Night. She's Core. Together we are Night Core" the person explained before dropping to one knee.

"What happened to you" Butch asked as he helped the person to their feet.

"Miles Dredd happened" Night answered.

"I am detecting a broken rib bone and some internal bleeding" Baymax informed.

"The joys of being a Turbo user like Max Steel" Night laughed as she cracked her back. "Much better."

"Sorry but we need to help the others" Core apologised.

"Core, I think I need to make sure my rib heals up and my internal bleeding stops first before we join them" Night argued.

"You're the boss" Core sighed.

"Might as well make myself comfortable" Night laughed.

"Sorry but we kinda don't have a place to go since we got here this morning" Core sighed.

"It's okay. Just don't break anything" Max smiled.

"I take you guys were about to show your San Fransokyo friends around Copper Canyon" Night questioned.

"How did you know" Hiro asked, knowing all too well why.

"You look like you come from there" Night smugly answered.

"Makes sense" Fred shrugged.

"Oh one more thing, watch out for White Knight, he can go a bit berserk" Night called.

"White Knight" Sydney asked.

"I came with three others. White Knight, Will Power and my step-sister are who came with me. We don't really talk about her for good reason. She doesn't even like to talk about herself" Night answered.

"Sounds like you're mean towards her" Butch replied.

"She doesn't like the fact she is related to Miles Dredd" Night responded.

"Long story short, she is Miles Dredd's niece" Core explained.

"And she is fighting her uncle since that is the case" Night continued. "Now go have some fun."

"Nothing better be broken when we get back" Max ordered.

"Can't promise that unless this stuff has been Turbo proofed" Night yawned.

"Well that was interesting" Fred exclaimed when Max locked his apartment door.

"Max, you have a Turbo user in your apartment, you should feel honoured" Sydney smiled.

"I am. I just wished Max Steel was there before her" Max grinned.

"Would make sense since she admitted to only being here for a day" Sydney sighed as the group walked away from the apartment complex.

They watched the sky as they saw three Turbo users battle Dredd in the sky. To them it looked pretty cool for Max Steel to have some Turbofied users as well as himself. If only they stayed outside before they returned to Max's apartment. They would have seen one of the new Turbo users fall from the sky and land near the park.

**A/N, as you can see, I plan on having Night and Core be a major part to the story as well as Max's friends. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, here we go.**

Chapter 4: An Unappealing Announcement

Hiro smiled as he felt the sun's light high his face in the morning. He quietly checked his watch for the time. He was surprised to see how early it was. He pushed himself off the makeshift bed before he heard a noise coming from Max's kitchen. He quietly crept over to the kitchen to see Night and Core cooking with Max's mum, Molly McGrath. He raised his eyebrow when he realised Night wasn't wearing her helmet.

"It seems like we have a woken a young genius" Core laughed as she saw Hiro.

"No, you guys didn't wake me. The sun did" Hiro grinned. "By the way, why aren't you keeping your identity secret?"

"Secrets are bad, no matter how noble they truly are" Night replied with a slight grin.

"Okay..? Not sure how to react to that" Hiro said as he thought about this, not realising the face he was pulling before he heard Night start laughing.

"Really Night, honestly, you will find anything funny" Core complained to her human.

"What's so funny" they heard someone yawn.

"Night here thinks it's funny that Hiro can't understand the fact she doesn't want to keep her identity secret" Core answered as Sydney walked into the room.

"What do you mean" Sydney asked before she saw Night without her helmet on. "Wow. Definitely what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting" Night grinned.

"Not what you look like. Your gorgeous" Sydney answered as she stared at the beautiful, young teen.

"Would you believe me if I told you my step-sister is the actual beauty of both of us" Night smiled.

"Nope" Sydney shook her head.

"By the way, since you now know my face, I guess you can know my true name. I'm Julia Nighter" Night smiled as she gave Sydney a questionable wink.

"Why are you giving away such information" Hiro questioned.

"Like I said, secrets are bad" Night sighed as she returned to cooking. "You two might want to help set up for breakfast. The others will be awake in five minutes. I do believe Commander Forge would like to speak with everyone that now knows my identity."

"Isn't Forge Max's uncle" Sydney asked Molly.

"He is the leader of N-Tek so he knows things we don't know like who Max Steel truly is" Night rapidly said before Molly got a word out. "Sorry Molly."

"Before she spoke, I was going to say yes but due to Night saying what she said, I have to admit that but I don't know much else. Sorry" Molly rolled her eyes at Night.

"Bloody idiot, that's what you are Julia" Core as she got time to get up her friend.

"I second that, Core was it" Sydney agreed with the Ultralink. "And it's okay Molly."

"What are you saying that to my mum for" Max yawned as he joined the group.

"I kinda revealed who your uncle works for" Night giggled.

"Oh, okay... Wait what? And why aren't you wearing your helmet? Dredd will now go after us since we know who you truly are" Max shouted, waking everyone in the apartment and possibly the apartment complex.

"You bloody idiot Night" Core screamed as everyone ran into the kitchen/living room area.

"And now I am gonna get yelled at by Forge" Night sighed as she activated her earpiece.

"What are you doing Night Core" Forge screamed into the earpiece, which everyone heard clear as day.

"Stuff" Night smugly grinned.

"Get me on the TV screen" Forge growled.

"Why" Night asked, getting looks from Max, Molly, Max's friends and Big Hero 6.

"So I can yell at the lot of you" Forge snarled as he was losing the grip on his temper he only just got.

"Okay" Night laughed before she walked over to the TV and fiddled with some buttons and soon Forge's face was on the screen. "Seems like this stuff has been Turbo proofed."

"You haven't even been here for more then twenty-four hours and you're already pissing me off" Forge growled as he saw Night standing by herself but was soon joined by the rest of the people in Max's apartment. "Why did you have to put me on the screen when Max's friends are in the apartment?"

"You just told me to put you on the screen now you want out. I guess Max's friends have to be informed on about what you do and what N-Tek does" Night grinned.

"I hate you" Forge growled.

"Okay, getting sick of your face. Put Berto or Jim to speak to us, maybe even Kat or Jefferson or maybe even Max Steel or one of my guys" Night cheekily smiled.

"You're really testing me Night" Forge glared.

"Sorry Forge but this what she is like every morning. Trust me, it gets better but you might not want to explode on here, she is very emotional when someone releases their full anger on her" Core quickly informed the commander. "Night, I think it would be wise if I spoke to the commander from now on."

"Fine" Night rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about her. What exactly did you for other then to yell at her" Core asked Forge.

"Will Power is dead along with his Ultralink" Forge answered.

"William and Power are dead. Well shit" Core processed what she was just informed on.

"You took that surprisingly well" Forge said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Night are use to ones we care about dying. Her mother, father, mother's Ultralink, her twin sister, some others" Core answered.

"Shut up Core" Night snapped as she had tears start to well in her eyes.

"Hiro, Baymax and GoGo, can you look after her" Forge asked as he saw the tears.

"You got it" Hiro nodded as he and the other two walked over to the upset girl.

"Do you need us for anything else" Core asked.

"All of you come to N-Tek" Forge breathed before he turned off the camera.

"How are we going to get to their HQ" Kirby asked.

"Got me beat" Butch shrugged.

"We will use the THI entrance" Molly laughed.

"Now I'm curious, what exactly is going on here" Sydney asked.

"Many things" Fred grinned, earning a look of surprise from Sydney.

"Let's go" Max chuckled as he saw Sydney's face.

"Not until after breakfast" Molly glared.

"Fine" Max grumbled.

They ate breakfast before they left for THI. The group walked down to the THI building. Sydney kept asking questions about N-Tek, THI, what Max and Molly knew and many other relevant things. When they finally reached THI, Molly led them to its N-Tek entrance. They were quickly transported towards N-Tek HQ's hanger. Max, Molly and Night led them towards the com room. There they met with the Turbo users and Forge's most trusted members of N-Tek.

"Welcome to N-Tek to you Sydney, Butch and Kirby" Forge said before glaring at Night.

"Unlce Ferrus, where's Ven Ghan" Max asked.

"He is out collecting Turbolt" Forge answered before the door opened up behind him.

Two people walked into the com room. Well actually an Ultralink and an alien. The Ultralink was linked to a stuffed teddy bear and kinda looked gross. The alien was tall, had a mask covering his face, had black hair in a Mohawk, wore some armour over his chest, had green arms with guantlets on each of his hands. He wore armour similar to his torso's armour on his legs with capuales on the outside of his upper thighs. He seem curious to why some many people were in the com room.

"Isn't that the avatar for your cousin on your phone Max" Kirby asked.

"Well, it actually is him that calls when that avatar comes up" Max admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your friends with an alien" Kirby asked.

"Yeah" Max grinned.

"We waiting for anyone else" the alien asked Forge.

"No Ven Ghan" Forge answered.

"Max, where is your Ultralink Steel" Ven Ghan asked Max.

"Wait, what did he mean by that, Max" Sydney glared.

"Um... Sydney, Kirby, Butch... He meant... Umm... He meant" Max struggled to answer before Steel burst from his chest.

"He meant Max is Max Steel" Steel answered.

"Steel, I was getting there" Max argued.

"Oh my god" Sydney gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"So cool" Kirby cheered.

"My friend is a superhero. So awesome" Butch joined in on Kirby's celebration.

"Why didn't you tell us before" Sydney asked, still getting over the reveal.

"Actually he did tell you once before. But during a fight with Elementor, there was an Ion blast which wiped your memory of ever finding out" Steel answered before he deactivated Max's hologram of normal clothes.

"I'm confused, what exactly is going on" the teddy bear Ultralink asked.

"I'm confused as well" Ven Ghan said.

"Commander, I am detecting a large Turbo energy signature. It's Dredd for sure" Berto informed the commander.

"Looks like we didn't have to search for Dredd, don't you agree dad" Max grinned.

"He didn't want us to waste time then" a man said as he typed away on his keyboard.

"I thought your dad was dead" Sydney asked Max.

"We all did. But then Max found him being forced to be a Turbo battery for Makino on the Alphalink. And before you ask, Jim McGrath is an alien from the planet Tachyon" Forge answered for the superhero.

"Jim McGrath isn't even my true name. It is what I am called on Earth since it would be weird being called Ja'em MK'Rah" the man grinned.

"So Max's real name is Max MK'Rah instead of McGrath" Butch asked.

"Technically but who gives a shit, Dredd is out there, using his power to terrorise civilians. Met ha out there" Night rolled her eyes. "Inner Core, Rap."

Before anyone could stop the Turbo user, Night turned her armour into her version of Max's speed armour. She rushed out off the N-Tek HQ and towards Dredd. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Did she just say inner core, rap" Max asked.

"What can I say, she named her Turbo modes after music genres" White Knight shrugged.

"Why exactly" Steel asked.

"Beats me, all her modes are named after a music genre and it fits each one. All twenty of them" White Knight continued.

"Twenty" Jim asked.

"Twenty" White Knight's biggest Ultralink confirmed.

"Six are just what she calls the mega form of six of the others" the smallest of White Knight's Ultralinks continued.

"Should we just go and help her" Max asked.

"What do you think" said the only other female Turbo user.

"Go Turbo, Speed" Max cried.

Soon he was running to Night Core's aid.

"Apocalypse, Speed" White Knight grinned.

"For Speed" the girl laughed.

They rushed off to join the fight. Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 took one glance at each other before they crept out off the com room. Making their way back to Max's apartment, they found their suits and changed into their superhero armour. They then rushed to the fight. Back at N-Tek, Sydney, Kirby and Butch watched the fight begin. They also noticed that six new people joined the fight. Berto then activated his wristband and C.Y.T.R.O. joined the fight. They watched as the twelve heroes fight Dredd.

**A/N, here you go. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, dear reviewer about last chapter's little, reveal shall we say. For future story telling, well for the story planned, has Sydney, Kirby and Butch to know exactly the information given. But since it would be less exciting to babble on what will happen, I think the story should start now. To the story.**

Chapter 5: According to Plan

Dredd fired Negative Turbo energy at Max Steel and his new team of heroes. Laughing, he kicked Max in the stomach as everyone else recovered from the blast. Raising his hands, Dredd began siphoning Max's Turbo energy. Max groaned as the energy was ripped from his body. A little ways away, Night and Core gave each other a nod before taking action.

"Inner Core, Heavy Metal" Night cried before Core linked with her.

"What is she doing" Hiro asked as he helped GoGo to her feet.

After linking, Night now had strength armour double the size of Max's strength armour. Dredd looked over to the Turbo user and everyone could see he was a bit surprised.

"Seems like I have been stealing the wrong Turbo energy" he grinned before walking towards the Turbo user.

"You guys know what to do" Hiro asked his friends after informing them on a plan.

"Yep" they nodded before they began helping take down Dredd.

"You are extremely stupid or you are extremely brave to face me alone" Dredd hissed as he walked towards Night.

"Or I am just extremely smart. Now" Night laughed before grabbing Dredd by the arm and throwing him into the air.

"I hate her hearing" Wasabi grumbled to himself before cutting into Dredd's leg armour.

As Dredd fell back to the street below, Fred bounced up next to him and whacked Dredd with a broken sign. Before Dredd recovered or even hit the ground, GoGo zoomed pass and dragged him with her. After letting go before stopping, Dredd was sent flying into a brick wall before being caught by Hiro and Baymax. The boy and his robot flew into the air before dive bombing towards the street. Stopping inches from the ground but letting go off Dredd, Baymax and Hiro quickly moved out-of-the-way before Honey Lemon used one of the chemical orbs from her handbag. Stuck fast,Dredd was unable to move.

"Looks like we weren't really needed" White Knight grinned at his Ultralinks.

"We played our part in this battle. Remember, we did cripple the villain for a few seconds twice before siphoned Max Steel's Turbo energy" the un-named female Turbo user replied as she walked over to Big Hero 6. "Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome" Hiro smiled.

"Who are you guys? I need to know who helped save Copper Canyon" Max asked as he walked up to the group.

"We are Big Hero 6" Fred answered, slightly surprising Max.

"I believe you... Mmmph" Night began before Core covered her mouth.

"Shut up will you. Villain right there" Core ordered.

"Secrets are bad Core" Night replied when Core removed her arms.

"How so? Why are secrets bad" Max asked, clearly not getting the picture.

"Encase you weren't listening at HQ. Night has lost family and loved ones through secrets. She blames secrets for their deaths. That is why she hates secrets. She believes they kill people" Core replied before placing an arm on Night's shoulder.

"That makes sense but secrets are what gets people wanting answers" Hiro placed his hand on his chin.

"Hang on. Dredd has never lost a fight without Naught near by. Or even gets into a fight without that thing. Where is Naught" Steel asked the supervillain.

"Look in the shadows" Dredd laughed before something hit White Knight.

"Walter" Night cried as she ran to her friend's side.

"It's a bomb" Core warned.

"I have to get outta here. I can feel it digging its way into me. Get your sister and CC away from here" White Knight ordered.

"Do as he ask. I scanned the impact, there is no hope for him nor us" one the stinger Ultralinks begged.

"You know what to do" White Knight whispered.

"Apocalypse, Flight" all of White Knight's Ultralinks and White Knight cried in unison.

"No" Night's step-sister screamed as White Knight flew into the air.

"Three, two, one" Naught laughed as White Knight exploded.

"You bastard. For Poison" the girl screamed.

As her Ultralink linked with her, the girl turned into a deadly looking Turbo mode. The mode was covered in spikes that had some sort of liquid dripping from them. On the back was a large canister with a yellow liquid filling it. On the left arm was a spray cannon attached to the canister. Facing Naught and seeing the fear in his eyes made her smile. Screaming, she charged at the robot/cyborg/thing. On instinct, Night stepped between the two.

"What are you doing" she glared at Night.

"Killing him won't bring Walter, Click, Glog, Curcuit or Blackout back" Night replied. "They cared about you but they wouldn't want you to use this mode on anyone but your father."

"Then let me use in on him" the girl screamed.

"Jason Naught is not your father. I thought you already knew that" Night calmly spike as she slowly walked up to her step-sister.

"You been keeping secrets when you hate them" the girl scream.

"I only thought you already knew. Mother told me you already did" Night replied.

"Listen to her. She is telling the truth" the Ultralink linked to the girl confirmed.

"Shut up CC" the girl ordered.

"What is going on" Hiro asked everyone present.

"Don't know" Wasabi replied for everyone.

"Should we get Naught while these two sort things out" Max asked.

"I agree with Max Steel. Better sort out Naught while they sort out their problems" Fred agreed with the hero.

Fortunately for them, Naught was already in shock at the girl's rage that he didn't put up a fight. He just let them haul him to N-Tek.

"Are those two going to be okay" Berto asked through CYTRO towards the heroes.

"Me, Max Steel and my robot will stay and watch them. Met the rest of you back at N-Tek" Hiro replied before leaning against the wall.

"So what are your names? Other then Big Hero 6" Max asked as he joined Hiro in watching the step-siblings.

"You already know us" Hiro chuckled.

"Wait. Your Hiro and the other guys who came with Fred" Max said as he realised the answer. "Who is the weird monster thing?"

"That would be Fred in a monster exoskeleton" Hiro laughed as imagined Max's reaction.

"Who built your outfits" Steel asked.

"Me" Hiro honestly answered.

"Now I see why your in college. You're a smart kid" Max grinned.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself" Hiro smiled.

"Now things are just getting weird" Max chuckled.

"Meh" Hiro grinned as he watched the two sisters walk back over.

"You two sort everything out" Max asked.

"Yeah" Night answered. "I think it is time to get back to N-Tek. Also, thanks for the assist Hiro."

"You're welcome" Hiro bowed before climbing into Baymax's back.

"Go Turbo, Flight" Max cried before being engulfed in blue Turbo energy.

"Inner Core, Reggea" Night cried before purple Turbo energy engulfed her.

"For Flight" the girl sighed before green Turbo energy engulfed her.

"Let's go" Night smiled as she reassured her sad sister.

"Lead the way Max" the girl chuckled.

Max led the four others towards N-Tek. As they landed, they were met with N-Tek agents, Max's friends and the rest of Big Hero 6. In usual fashion, Max's friends asked all sorts of questions. Max truthfully answered all of them seeing as he knew it would be a bad idea to lie to them and to lie with a human lie detector next to him. Hiro watched as the only un-named newby walked away with their head down. He wondered what got so gloomy. If he actually knew, he would be worried more.

**A/N, there you go. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N, won't be able to ****update for a little while due to me going away. And by little while I mean about a week or so. Anyway, to the story.**

Chapter 6: Learning

Hiro walked through the N-Tek corridors until he found Night talking to the yet to be named Turbo user. He could see sadness in both their eyes. He decided not to disturb them and began to walk away until both their Ultralinks stopped him.

"Hiro is it, Julia and her sister want you to get everyone they can trust to be in the com-room in about twenty minutes, can you do this for them" Core asked.

"Why" Hiro blinked.

"Julia and Sam want to tell everyone some things" CC answered. "Now go before I bitch slap you."

"No need for a threat" Hiro rolled his eyes. "You better not be screwing with me."

"I promise we're not. If we are, you can disassemble us" Core replied.

"I will get everyone they trust then" Hiro grinned before heading of to collect the trustworthy ones.

"You sure we can trust him" CC asked Core with a curious look on her 'face'.

"The true question is, what will they do when they find out about the truth. We both know just how fragile both girls are and we both know the relationship between you know who and them. But how will they react to where we are from" Core replied.

"If only White Knight and Will Power were here, everything would make it more believable" CC sighed before floating to the sisters.

"Agreed" Core sadly spoke as she followed.

_~Twenty something minutes later~_

"What is this about Night" Forge asked the Turbo user.

"Now that this has come, it is mugger harder to say what we wanted to say" Night replied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Tell them" Core insisted.

"Tell us what" Max asked.

"The fact that we are actually twin sisters and our father is Miles Dredd but we took on our mother's last name on Earth" Sam answered.

"How is that possible? Dredd never had a romantic relationship with anyone" Molly asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your Miles Dredd. It was more like another reality's Dredd" Julia answered as everyone stared in shock.

"I believe them" Jim finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"How so" Forge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Berto with a few other scientist examined the ship the four were in and it had Tachyon technology that was for a possible new Turbo energy supply. My guess is they found a way to get it working and it might have been able to fully jump a reality" Jim answered. "It was highly experimental but it might have worked for them."

"More like it worked for White Knight" CC corrected.

"What do you mean" Max asked.

"White Knight was using the technology to save people from his reality" Core answered.

"How so" Sydney asked.

"In his reality, it was the apocalypse after Makino's first invasion. Many people died from diseases, lack of knowledge and Ultralinks" Julia explained.

"That explains why he also cried Apocalypse, then the Turbo mode" Kat replied.

"Exactly" Sam confirmed.

"So why were you guys jumping realities" Forge asked, stern as ever.

"White Knight was recruiting Turbo users to defeat any Makino like villain that wanted to control the realities" Core answered.

"So we jumped through each one but one particular one damaged our ship and we crash landed in your reality" CC extended.

"What now for you guys" Hiro asked.

"We both don't know how to rebuild the ship so looks like we are here to stay" Julia shrugged.

"We may need to get them their own place until we figure out how to get them back to their own reality" Jim suggested to Forge.

"Why don't you get them an apartment near mine, it will be easy for you to monitor us and they would need to be near someone from N-Tek" Max pleaded to his uncle.

"Fine but if their here for good, I might have to get them to be enrolled at your school Max" Forge accepted.

"Until then, looks like we are working with these guys until they leave and them" Steel grinned as he eyed Big Hero 6 and the sisters.

"You're dismissed until further notice" Forge glared.

As Hiro followed his friends to one of the exists at N-Tek, he saw Julia sneak off to the restricted area of N-Tek. Getting the attention of his closest friend, which was GoGo, he pointed towards Julia as she slipped into the door.

"What should we do" he asked.

"See what she is doing" GoGo answered.

The two made their way to the door Julia had used. They entered to see a corridor lined with stasis cells and Julia in her Night Core disguise talking to one of the prisoners.

"Speak the truth. It was far too easy to defeat you" Night asked.

"What ever do you mean" Hiro and GoGo heard Dredd.

"You would have put up more of a fight. You also didn't fight with Naught. He only appeared and used a new upgrade that killed Walter and his Uktralinks. I just want to know what you have planned. If you tell me, I will let you free and I never double cross anyone" Julia answered.

"Interesting offer. I agree" Dredd laughed.

"We have several hours to use so start speaking" Julia grinned.

"I was merely setting in motion a plan that me and all of Max Steel's enemies that are still alive have concocted" Dredd explained. "Get us all captured except for Toxzon. He deactivates the city's power and blow up certain areas of the city. We download N-Tek data files and so on."

"I believe you except with the Toxzon bit. And the parts after that. Do you think I am stupid. I am easy to pick up on the lies told to me. Bye" Julia laughed as she walked away.

"Bloody genius" Core cheered. "I love your ability to get the truth outta someone without them actually telling you."

"Good thing we had and audience watching us" Julia grinned as she pointed towards the pair of on watchers.

"So what was his plan" Hiro asked after he got over the fact she knew they were there the whole time.

"He is going to use one of his allies to distract N-Tek while he and the captured destroy N-Tek from within" Julia answered.

"Let's tell Forge" GoGo insisted.

"No" Core replied as she stopped the girl. "He will kill us."

"This is valuable information Core" Julia frowned.

"If you want to tell him, you tell him but these two should not face him" Core explained.

"Secrets are bad" Julia sighed.

"This is for their own safety" Core assured.

"I hate you" Julia darkly spoke.

"You don't mean that" Hiro asked.

"Stay out of this" Julia warned.

"Why should we" GoGo asked.

"Run" Julia encouraged.

"Move" Core screamed as she pushed the two confused friends.

Doing as ordered, Hiro and GoGo ran out of the corridor only to hear a loud scream and the sound of Turbo energy exploding.

"Is she okay" Hiro asked the Ultralink.

"Yeah. She just gets like that when secrets are being kept" Core answered.

"Remind me not to kept a secret from her" GoGo said as they re-entered the corridor to see Julia unconscious on the floor.

**A/N, meh. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, IDK what to say other then I'm back and I also have to deal with school... Great. To the story.**

Chapter 7: Elementor Returns

Hiro, GoGo and Core carried Julia's unconscious form to the N-Tek medical bay. At one point, they ran into Forge and Kat. Both senior members of the N-Tek staff looked on with worry as the four passed. Soon Hiro, GoGo, Core and Julia reached the medical bay. Hiro and GoGo placed Julia on one of the empty beds while Core searched for a member of the medical staff. She soon found one of the N-Tek doctors.

"What happened to her" the doctor asked the three.

"She exploded with a minute Turbo energy overload" Core answered as she stared at Julia's unconscious face.

"Where was she when this happened" the doctor asked as he checked the girl's pulse.

"We were walking pass the restricted area of N-Tek when she started glowing purple. She quickly acted and got away from us before her Turbo energy flared out of the safe amount" Hiro quickly lied as not to get any of them in trouble.

"I will have to tell Forge about this" the doctor nodded before walking out of the medical bay.

"Guess we wait here for a bit" GoGo sighed as she slouched on one of the chairs next to another bed.

"You got that right" Hiro agreed as he pulled a chair next to Julia.

Several minutes passed before the doctor returned not just with Forge but also Kat, Sam and CC.

"Julia! What happened to her" Sam asked as she ran to her sister's side.

"Minute Turbo explosion" Core answered as she hovered over Sam's shoulder.

"That explains why we read a Turbo explosion in the Restricted area but why was she there" Kat asked as she recounted the recording.

"We were walking pass the restricted area when her Turbo energy suddenly got out of control and Core tried to contain it but failed so she ran into the area, for our safety" GoGo answered as she stood up from the chair.

"At least it was for safety reasons but what if it wasn't minute" Forge asked with a growl.

"Then half of continental United States would be gone" Core shot back.

"Luckily, it was only minute" Hiro agreed.

"I believe you for now" Forge grinned before his headpiece beeped. "Give me a sec. Hello, this is Commander Ferris."

"Commander, Elementor has been spotted in Copper Canyon port. We are sending in Max and Steel with Fred and his friends to take care of him but we need the help of Night Core and her sister" Berto frantically answered from the other end of the headpiece.

"You four, one of Max's enermies has been spotted in the port. Go help Max Steel and the others" Forge ordered.

"Let's go" Hiro nodded.

GoGo agreed but Sam and CC stayed for a little while longer.

"Go will you. I can look after her" Core ordered when she noticed the staying Turbo user.

"For, Speed" Sam cried before being engulfed by her Turbo energy.

She sped out of N-Tek in a flash and then changed to flight mode. She soon met her friends fighting a large monster. This thing looked like it was made out of gold and silver. It had four muscular arms. It had two tails that forked at the ends. It's face bared demonic teeth. On top of the monster's head were five glowing red orbs. What seemed strange was the fact that it had changed all four of its arms into the four main elements. The top right was like a tornado. The bottom right was rocky. The top left was fire. The bottom left was water. Sam watched as the monster sent Baymax, Hiro, Fred and Max Steel into a wall with a vertical tornado. She watched as GoGo and Wasabi smashed into each other when they had a fire ball and a boulder sent flying at them. Honey Lemon was the last standing as she dodged any water jet, fire ball, boulder, tornado or metal spinning buzz saw like projectile.

"For Poison" CC suggested.

"Yep. For, Poison" Sam shouted as she changed modes.

The Turbo user fell from the sky and landed on the monster. Hoping that she injured the monster enough to have it beg for mercy, she grinned.

"A new toy to play with" the monster growled as it grabbed Sam by the foot.

"For, Charge" Sam cried as she was flung into the air.

With a flash of a brilliant green light. Where Sam once was spinning in the air now hovered a girl in armour similar to her base mode except she now had what looked like electrical sparks flying out of her eyes, elbows and basically every joint in her being. With a sadistic laugh, Sam sent a bolt of electricity at the monster.

"An electric based Turbo mode. Electricity verses a monster in their metal elemental mode. They conduct the electricity and become immobilised" Honey Lemon thought aloud. "Basic science."

"What have you done to me" the monster shrieked as it fell to the ground twitching.

"Simple science. Metal conducts electricity better then anything. Just give the metal enough, he destroys itself and can kill whom ever touches it but the main thing is, the only way for all five of you to survive is if you turn to a non-conductive element" Sam laughed.

"You're a psychopath" the monster spat.

"You want more electricity then" Sam mocked as she charged more energy into her palm.

"No, I can barely handle this much" the monster pleaded.

"Then change to a more suitable mode" Sam ordered.

The monster quickly changed to a fire form very similar to the form Honey Lemon and the others had fought.

"Happy" the monster growled, this time in a slightly more flamey voice than a metallic voice.

"Wise choice" Sam grinned as she floated towards Honey Lemon. "You okay."

"Thanks to you, I am" Honey Lemon laughed.

"Better get this fool back to N-Tek" Sam smiled.

"Agreed" HL nodded before checking on the others.

She found Hiro being crushed by an immobilised Baymax. Max Steel was found literally with his head stuck in the ground. Fred was dangling in a lot of wires. After helping this five out, HL went to search for GoGo and Wasabi. She found GoGo laying down on top of an unconscious Wasabi. To be honest, HL was trying her best not to laugh. Soon GoGo groaned and looked up to see Wasabi's chin inches from her face. Embarrassed, she jumped to her feet and soon heard Honey Lemon's laughter. She turned to see HL clutching her side as she laughed.

"Why would you laugh if it could just as been as easy for you to get in the same situation" GoGo snapped.

"Sorry, it was mainly your reaction" HL managed before bursting into laughter, again.

"I hate you" GoGo spat before walking away.

"No you don't" HL replied before walking over to collect Wasabi.

The three returned to the site of battle to find the monster being hauled off in one of the N-Tek R.O.C.C. vehicles. There they saw Forge talking to Sam. As the approached, Forge nodded to them before walking off. If they heard the conversation, they would be worried sick about the near future.

**A/N, here is today's chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, to the story.**

Chapter 8: Questions

GoGo watched the Turbo users closely as they returned to N-Tek. They seemed to be keeping something from them and possibly Night. Forge noticed GoGo staring at the two.

"If you want to know what I told Sam. Meet me in my office" Forge informed the young woman.

"I think you ought to tell my whole team" GoGo replied.

"I was referring to all of you" Forge calmly replied.

"Meet you at your office" GoGo grinned before she positioned herself to a more nap taking one.

They didn't wait long before they arrived at N-Tek. Big Hero 6 walked calmly to Forge's office. There was an eerie silence when they arrived. Forge had a sadden look plastered on his face. It was a full minute before anyone spoke.

"I take it you guys want to know what Max Steel, Sam and CC already know" Forge asked.

"Yeah. What happened" Hiro asked in reply.

"Something abnormal happened and Julia and her Ultralink disappeared. We then detected a Turbo signature in San Fransokyo. Also, Dredd and Naught disappeared. We sent a small group of agents to your home city and well, they found it gone. The whole city was replaced with a strange blue ball of energy. They reported a few seconds after arriving, the ball just flashed and there was nothing there, just a empty crater. What's making this more abnormal is that we detected more Turbo energy signatures all over the globe and a few seconds later we got reports of areas disappearing with just craters where the signatures were" Forge explained. "We are fearing the worst."

"What is the worst" GoGo asked.

"The worst is that Julia has subconsciously caused this. She hates secrets and finding out about that she was keeping a secret might had caused her to slowly destroy everything" Forge answered.

"So what do we do" Wasabi asked.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment" Forge sadly replied.

"There is always a way" Hiro argued.

"If there is a way to stop this before everything ends up like San Fransokyo please spill" Forge snapped.

"I don't have a way but there always is" Hiro spat before storming out.

"I will make sure he is okay" GoGo sadly spoke before following Hiro.

GoGo chased after Hiro only to witness what N-Tek agents around the world were reporting. In front of her was an orb of blue energy similar to Max Steel's Turbo energy glow when he changes modes. She was compelled to touch it until she heard Hiro's voice.

"Where am I? What is going on" Hiro cried.

"Hiro, can you hear me" GoGo called.

"GoGo, was that you" Hiro asked.

"You're inside a blue energy ball thing" GoGo called in response.

"More like I'm in some sort of void" Hiro answered. "I can see something. It's Berto I think."

"Hiro, where are we" GoGo heard Berto's voice asked.

"I don't know" Hiro replied before the energy ball disappeared.

"This is impossible" GoGo whispered to herself.

"GoGo, what the hell is going on" GoGo heard someone ask.

"I don't know" GoGo replied before turning to see who asked her.

When she turned, she saw Max and Steel.

"I saw you yelling into that Turbo energy ball and voices replying. Who was in there" Max asked.

"Hiro and Berto were both in there" GoGo replied.

"We gotta tell Forge" Steel suggested.

"Agreed" Max nodded before talking into a head piece. "Uncle Ferrus, Hiro and Berto got stuck in a Turbo energy ball. What is going on?"

He was met with silence.

"Max, what did your uncle say" GoGo asked.

"Nothing. What is going on? He was very vague but still, what is going on" Max answered.

"We got to check his office" Steel ordered as he flew off.

"Let's go" GoGo said as she dragged Max with her as she followed Steel.

They reached Forge's office only to see a perfect sphere in it's place. The trio were wondering what was going on when they ran into by Max's friends and Kat.

"Max, Steel, GoGo, what is going on" Sydney asked when she climbed to her feet.

"My guess is that the Turbo energy balls we are seeing are wrapping people to another reality or something" Max answered.

"And you got that how" Kat asked.

"Because I was talking to Hiro when he was in one of those spheres. He vaguely described where he was" GoGo answered.

"So what now" Steel asked the question on everyone's minds.

"We go into one of those balls and see what is going on" GoGo answered.

No sooner did she say this did they get engulfed by a energy ball. They were greeted by pieces of land floating around them in some sort of void. Soon they saw a large land fragment with Hiro and Berto talking to a confused woman. GoGo recognised this woman as Hiro's aunt Cass.

**A/N, and this is where I am leaving the story for now. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, here we go. To the story.**

Chapter 9: A Void of Confusion

"Hiro, Cass, Berto, over here" GoGo called as she watched the land fragment float slowly towards her and the small group she was with.

"GoGo, you're okay" Hiro laughed as he turned to see his friend.

"Where is everybody else" Sydney asked.

"We don't know Sydney. You seen anyone" Berto answered.

"We haven't Berto" Kat replied.

"Any idea how we are going to get to you or you get to us" Hiro asked.

"Hang on, I'm going to get us over to you" Max called. "Go Turbo, Spike."

Max was engulfed in a brilliant blue light. His armour changed from base mode to a new one. This armour had large blue spikes sticking out of seemingly random parts of his body. It was mainly black except for the spikes. He kinda looked like a spikey ninja. He threw two spiked balls attached to chains at the large land fragment. Making sure they were stuck in place, Max began to pull the land fragments together. As soon as they touched, Kat, Sydney, Kirby, Butch and GoGo ran to the larger piece. Max grinned before he stepped onto the land fragment. Changing back to base mode, he joined his friends.

"Hiro, what is going on" the woman asked.

"To be honest Aunt Cass, we have no idea" Hiro answered.

"I studied one of those Turbo energy balls before we got engulfed and well, it is the same level of Turbo energy Night Core has. My guess she is doing this all by accident as she is in her comatose state" Steel informed.

"That makes sense but the problem is, where are we" GoGo rubbed her chin as she thought about this.

"Like I said before we got here, we might be in another reality or something along those lines" Max replied.

"Then how is Aunt Cass with us" Hiro asked.

"Good point" Max stated. "Good point."

"We may want to find everyone else" Kat suggested.

"But where is everybody else" Steel asked, forgetting he could detect Turbo energy.

"Can't you detect Turbo energy" Kat mocked.

Steel felt the embarrassment as everyone eyed him. How could he forget his most notable trait.

"Sorry, forgot" Steel chuckled before doing the most useful thing he could at the moment.

"Where to robro" Max asked.

"West, about two hundred metres. It is Night Core's sister" Steel answered.

"Same fragment or different" Butch asked.

"Different" Steel answered as he lead them towards the Turbo signature.

"Oh man" everyone sighed.

They walked most of the distance only to see Sam and CC flying their way. Spotting the group below, Sam and CC landed.

"Good to see you guys are alive" Sam laughed.

"Where are we" Kat asked.

"A hello would be nice but I will have to make do. Welcome to what me and my sister call Night's 'Void of Confusion'" Sam answered.

"Suits the name" Sydney swallowed as she heard the name of where they were.

"Don't worry. All we have to do is find Night and Core and wake them. You see, we are kinda in their mind" Sam replied with a smile.

"This is kinda creepy" Berto admitted.

"It gets worst, trust me. As soon as Night is found, we all get out of here" Sam laughed.

"Please tell me she is crazy" Cass begged.

"Sorry but she is normal" Max answered.

"Definitely not what I was expecting" Cass sighed.

**A/N, didn't want to write too much for this one. Sorry if you wanted more. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, ain't this exciting. They're in Night's mind. Oh how could things end up here.**

Chapter 10: Finding Night

Aunt Cass watched Sam in disbelief. She was even more shocked when Hiro and GoGo believed the Turbo user. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear what Max Steel and Sam called out. She was finally paying attention again when she saw the glow of Turbo energy. There where Max and Sam once stood now stood two people in aerodynamic armour instead, but with the same colours as the Turbo users.

"Clone mode, you know, to carry everyone" Sam suggested when she realised there was need to carry the others.

"Good idea" Max smirked from below his helmet.

"I thought so myself" Sam smiled at the compliment.

"Go Turbo, Clone" Max called as he was yet again engulfed by blue Turbo energy.

"For, Clone" Sam cried a second later and was engulfed by her green Turbo energy.

"Wow, just wow" Cass gasped when there stood four Max Steel's and five Sam's.

"Lead us to where Night is" Hiro joking ordered as he and his family and friends where flying in the air.

"Love to" Sam mocked as she dematerialised her flight mode helmet and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Firstly, Hiro was shocked that he was kissed then he felt embarrassed when all eyes were on the two.

"Put his aunt on the list of secret identity knowers also, why did you kiss him" GoGo asked with a shout.

"Is someone jealous" Sam teased.

"W...what... No" GoGo frantically replied, trying to hide the blush she had creeping its way up her cheeks.

"Hiro and GoGo, sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes..." Sam began to sing before CC slapped her.

"Enough teasing. What would your mother and Night think of this behaviour" CC demanded.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. And you shouldn't be talking, I can tell everyone your little crush" Sam threatened in an unusual sing song voice.

"You wouldn't dare" CC spoke with shock.

"This flight has become much more enjoyable" Max laughed as he watched the Turno user.

"For, Hybrid C" Sam called.

As she was engulfed by green light. Everyone watched Hiro slip from her grip and begin to fall. As the light disappeared, there was now flying a hybrid armour of Max's heat mode and flight mode. Sam shot a weak fireball at the real Max before diving to catch Hiro. As the two returned to the group, everyone couldn't help but stare at the armour.

"Hybrid armour" Steel asked.

"Yep, this is my third Hybrid armour. Mix of my flight mode and my heat mode. The first hybrid armour is of strength mode and spike. Second is cannon mode and poison mode" Sam grinned. "I don't have any other hybrid armours."

"You're more powerful then me" Max scoffed.

"Right is not might. Might is not right" Sam and CC quoted together.

"So who is the brains between you and your sister and who is the shoot first ask questions later one" Sydney asked.

"I am the brains but that doesn't mean she isn't smart. It also doesn't mean I am not guilty of rushing in without a plan" Sam honestly answered.

"At least you admit your flaws" Hiro smiled.

"Do you want another kiss" Sam eyed her passenger.

"No" Hiro rapidly replied before Sam kissed him again.

"You asked for it" Sam cheekily replied.

"Leave the boy alone" Kat ordered.

"Sam, what is that" GoGo asked after about five minutes of silence.

As they approached what GoGo was asking about, they saw it was a ball of purple Turbo energy and in the centre was the unconscious form of Night and Core floating in front of her chest.

"Julia and Core" CC answered GoGo's question.

"Now, how do we wake them" Sydney asked.

Her question was answered when Sam walked into the sphere. As the green and purple Turbo energy mixed, it was hard to see what happened inside but everyone was thankful that Sam solved their problem because after a bright flash of light, they stood in the medical bay with Julia and Sam standing side by side but there was something different.

"There's something different with you two" Hiro pointed out after a minute of staring.

"At least you admit you noticed there was something different" Sam replied.

"What's different with you two" Butch asked, still not seeing what Hiro noticed.

"Where is Core and CC" Steel asked when he didn't see the two Ultralinks.

"We're here" came both Ultralinks' voices but instead there was only one Ultralink that came into view.

This Ultralink had both Ultralinks colours and the left was designed after CC and the right was designed like Core.

"Oh my" Cass gasped when she put two and two together.

"No way" Kirby and Max basically shouted.

"Julia, time to show them what happened" Sam sighed before they both flickered and there stood was one woman but she had the features of the two girls. The whole left side was Sam while the whole right was Julia.

"You are a hybrid of both of you" Kat spoke in shock.

"Yes" the woman answered.

"How" Berto asked.

"To be honest, we, well I guess me, have no idea" the woman replied, biting her lip.

"So what the hell do we call you" Max asked for everyone.

"Superhero name remains Night Core but to be fair, our secret identity will be Sam Dredd Nighter. Yeah, my middle name is Dredd's last. Sound fair" the woman replied.

"Now how are we gonna explain this to Forge" Kat asked.

"Just explain it" GoGo laughed.

"Shut up before I kiss you instead" the woman snapped at the teen.

"Why would you say that" GoGo asked.

"Julia was a bisexual. That is why" the woman answered.

"So what does that make your hybrid form" Hiro asked.

"The same as Julia" the woman replied.

"Let's just go and explain what is going on" Kat ordered.

They left for Forge's office to find everyone confused with what was going on. They were shocked to find out that Sam and Julia joined into one being. If only what was to come was as simple as the explanation.

**A/N, sorry that this wasn't out yesterday but the site didn't let me log in so I couldn't write and publish. Sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, so I finished one story of the three I was juggling and now I have time to do a chapter every two days. Sound fair. To the story.**

Chapter 11: Just a Ship Hinting Chapter

It had been a week since the 'Void of Confusion' thing and people were still getting their heads around it. Big Hero 6 and N-Tek had become quite a team. But there was still the confusion over the disappearance of the third Turbo user to the general public. Hiro and GoGo were also still getting over what Sam said to the two of them while in the void.

"Why would she say that to our faces while the other was right next to her" GoGo complained as she sat down for lunch with Hiro.

"I don't know but she needs to learn that there is such a thing as privacy" Hiro agreed, receiving a smile from GoGo.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of me" GoGo asked politely.

Hiro blushed as the words hit his ears.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what do you think of me" Hiro cheekily replied.

"I asked you first" GoGo chuckled.

"Okay, I think you are very beautiful and smart" Hiro blushed as he admitted what he thought of the young lady in front of him.

"Awh, thank you" GoGo smiled with a light blush. "I have to say you are very cute for a boy as smart as you."

The two continued their lunch together complimenting each other. This however was ruined by the sound of alarms screaming into everyone's ears.

"Looks like we can't continue our confessions no more" Hiro sighed in frustration at the alarms 'perfect' timing.

"Thanks for telling me the truth, you're very sweet when you want to be" GoGo managed to get another blush from the boy.

"Thanks for not shutting me down and for telling me what you feel" Hiro smiled as they walked off to see what the problem of the day was.

**A/N, yeah, I know this is short but I wanted to write a little bit of Hirogo since I agree with the pairing. I usually won't do a little shipping but I thought maybe a small shipping would be good, for now. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N, back to official story line time. To the story.**

Chapter 12: Problem

Hiro and GoGo walked into the command centre to see everyone else looking worried. They knew something had happened but, they didn't know what was so worrying until they saw the screen showing news footage. In the news footage, there was Dredd, Naught and some robots terrorising citizens. Not just any citizens, citizens in San Fransokyo. Hiro paled and GoGo was in shock to see people they saw everyday being attacked.

"As we can see, our own superheroes are nowhere to be seen as San Fransokyo is under a great attack. Just where is Big Hero 6. Big Hero 6, if you are watching this, please come help us" the jounalist spoke rapidly into the camera.

"Seems like we need you six to return home. But I think we need to send Night Core and Max Steel with you guys. Move out" Forge ordered as he left.

"Let's go, we need to help our city" Wasabi agreed with Forge, following his example and being followed by the N-Tek agents and his own team.

The N-Tek crew and Big Hero 6 all entered a jump jet, excluding the Turbo users. In one cry, Night Core was in her flight armour while Max Steel entered a blue and white jet. Soon all the air craft (including Night Core's flight mode) were in the air. Heading towards San Fransokyo. What they weren't expecting was Dredd was expecting them to arrive in the city. For he had backup but the question was, how did he team up this back up and was there any more.

**A/N, sorry if this is short but it is because the music I was listening to wasn't exactly helping me come up with more story for the chapter. Sorry. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N, to the story.**

Chapter 13: Dredd's Plan

N-Tek and Big Hero 6 arrived in San Fransokyo to see Dredd commanding his robots to attack. As the ramp of the Jump-Jet opened, the Jump-Jet was hit by some sort of energy blast. Quickly, Big Hero 6 ran out and began their assault on Dredd's bots.

"Inner Core, Heavy Metal" called Night Core's voice.

"Go Turbo, Strength" Max Steel cried as he jumped from his jet.

"Mine if we join" Forge grinned as the N-Tek agents joined the fight.

With this combined force, the heroes made quick work of the robotics. This however only made Dredd laugh as he walked towards the heroes. Everyone looked at each other in confusion just before something flew at Baymax. Everyone watched as Baymax turned into a horrific monster. It was hard to describe what Baymax looked like. He was no longer the marshmallow looking robot with red and purple armour but instead, he was some kind of robotic monster with an evil look in his eyes.

"I see I have a new friend. What is your named, Ultralink" Dredd laughed, causing Max to go pale, from under his helmet.

"Virus" the now Ultralinked Baymax growled before turning to face his once allies.

"Baymax, no" Hiro swallowed as he stared wide eyed at what just happened.

"Kill them" Dredd laughed before sending a blast at the superheroes.

"Where are you Ven Ghan" Max hissed as he took cover to avoid the blast.

"Max Steel, use your fucking cannon mode will you. We need to take this bitch down and unlink the robot" the Core and CC hybrid shouted, shocking everyone with the language she used.

"Go Turbo, Cannon" Max called before linking with Steel.

There was a flash of blue before Max stood in his Cannon mode armour. It was a heavy duty strength based armour with incredibly bulky shoulders and arms. The helmet looked like it was fused with the shoulder pads. Max charged this mode with Turbo energy before sending himself rolling at Dredd.

"That's the fucking way" Core/CC screamed in happiness as Dredd was sent into a skyscraper's wall.

"Can we please get a censor attachment to her. She is swearing her gut off" Molly pleaded with Forge as they listened to the language being given off by Core/CC.

"Hiro, listen to me, we can get Baymax back but we have to deal with the Ultralink and Dredd first" GoGo tried to bring Hiro out his shock without much luck.

"We need to do something" Wasabi insisted.

"You three help Max. I'll try to get Hiro back" GoGo ordered.

The three nodded before attacking the Ultralinked Baymax. GoGo tried almost everything that would get Hiro in the right place. As she ran out of ideas, she was beginning to think nothing would work. Then she came up with an idea that seemed to always work in TV and films. Leaning in, she kissed Hiro. As she broke away, Hiro was blinking at her in confusion. Before she could explain, there was a blast of energy. They didn't know where it came from nor what happened next because the next thing they saw was darkness.

Their friends watched in horror as they saw the area Hiro and GoGo were in be crushed by a falling Skyscraper. Their horrors were only elevated when they saw hundreds of Ultralinks swam the street.

"Fall back" Forge called as he saw Dredd's back up.

"But Hiro and GoGo" the other Big Hero 6 members, Max Steel and Night Core asked before the Ultralinks began attacking again.

"We can't do anything for them" Forge cried before kicking an Ultralink away from his Cybernetic arm.

The heroes looked at each other before making a regrettable decision. Deciding to follow orders, they fell back with N-Tek. Worry was all that was on their minds. As they ran, Dredd laughed like a maniac. He had future plans but he wanted his enemies to think they could escape, his plans required this. He looked over at the rumble before laugher more psychotically as he walked to a large black Jump-Jet of his own.

**A/N, I just had to have GoGo kiss Hiro. Like them as a pairing. Anyway, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N, well, time to find out what happened after the attack on San Fransokyo.**

Chapter 14: Chaos Is Ensured to Happen

It had been a week since the attack on San Fransokyo and already Dredd was attacking other major cities around the world. There seemed to be no pattern in which city he attacked. First was San Fransokyo, then Copper Canyon. This was followed by London, Berlin and Moscow. There were more but those were the five that caused the biggest shocks. All over the world, there was news coverage of each attack and questions asked to why no-one was stopping Dredd and his Ultralinks. N-Tek was trying its best to find Dredd's pattern. Big Hero 6, well, what is left of it, were grieving over the possible deaths of two of their members and the 'betrayal' of Baymax. The Turbo users kept low as they tried to find any survivors of the attacks. After this week was over, everyone had enough. They began to fight with each other. Until Van Ghan and Turbolt walked into the command room of N-Tek.

"Did we, miss something" Van Ghan asked.

"Yes actually. These fucking idiots can't do a simple job" barked Core/CC.

"Oh bull, we were doing our job until you decided to get lazy and stop searching" Wasabi growled, surprisingly.

"I don't like where this is going" Turbolt whispered to the Ultralink hunter.

"Neither am I" Van Ghan replied, watching as Core/CC fire Turbo energy at the muscle of Big Hero 6.

"Thay does it" Forge growled before wrestling the two the ground.

"Everyone, we got something to show" Sydney called from where she, Kirbyband Butch stood.

Glaring at each other, everyone walked over to see what the trio had found.

"Sydney, what is... This... About" Max asked before seeing what was on the screen.

There, standing in the destroyed city of San Fransokyo, was a woman. Not just any old woman, it was GoGo for sure. Behind her sat an injured boy. Everyone recognised this boy as Hiro. Everyone stood there in silence, gaping at the two. One question was in their mind, how did they survive? They watched as GoGo walked over to Hiro and carried him to a building that didn't look like it was going to collapse on top of itself. They watch on to see Ultralinked Baymax attack them from seemingly nowhere. GoGo fought the Ultralink as Hiro made an escape. Looking as though he didn't want to leave the girl. Soon GoGo followed suit and ran but neither she nor Hiro was fast to escape the Ultralink. The last the group saw of the two was Ultralink Baymax, AKA Virus, flying them away.

"Their alive" HL gasped as she saw the last bit of footage.

"We left them and now their in the hands of Dredd" Wasabi sounded extremely depressed as he reminded everyone of the retreat they did the week before.

"We need to save them" Fred ordered over tears.

"Easier said then done" Forge replied.

"Agreed" Berto spoke as he cupped his own chin with his hand and went into deep thought.

"Dredd's pattern. Look at the cities he has attacked. Each has a strong N-Tek influence. He is targeting N-Tek Head Quarters in each city but to cover it up, he is destroying the whole city as to not seem like there is a pattern. He would of started in Copper Canyon but he had far too much resistance. So he started at the second largest city based N-Tek HQ, San Fransokyo. If we use this, then his next target is..." Max spoke as he realised the pattern.

"Tokyo" Kat finished.

"We move out to Tokyo" Forge commanded. "To the Jump-Jets."

Little did they know, Dredd knew they would figure out his pattern. As they reached Tokyo, the heroes were met with a shock. Kneeling in front of them, bruised and beat upped, was both Hiro and GoGo. They looked like they were about to faint from their injuries. Then they saw the 'traitor' and Dredd walking towards them with a swarm of Ultrlinks behind them. This was looked like it was going to be nothing but Chaos. That was the only confirmed thing there was about this. The chaos.

**A/N, I hope you like this, even though it is up considerably late. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N, well, I realised that last chapter was a bit sloppy to my standards. My stardards. Remember that. Okay, to the story.**

Chapter 15: Chaotic Battle

Everyone knew that they had to stand and fight. No running away this time. The N-Tek agents readied their guns, grenades and what specialised weapons they had on them. The Turbo users and their respective Ultralinks readied themselves. The Big Hero 6, well who wasn't beaten up and being controlled, activated their suits and weapons. Van Ghan prepared his rifle, sword and portals. Turbolt just looked useless but everyone knew how capable he was. Dredd laughed as he watched the opposition. As though someone was counting down, everyone charged at each other.

Wasabi fought several Ultralinks with his blades, being sure not to attack one of his own. He sliced at one Ultralink with his blades with aggression. More and more Ultralinks targeted him but as soon as they got about ten centimetres (about 4 inches) close to him, they were reduced to scrap metal. Though he destroyed many, he knew not to get cocky. He did notice the increasing amount of Ultralinks attacking him. But he kept fighting. For his family and his friends.

Honey Lemon kept herself far from the main battle area. She did some well aimed throws of her orbs and stop, destroyed or distracted the Ultralinks. She was pleased but she knew that no matter what, she had to remain focus on her task in the battle. She also did receive her share of physical, close quarters combat. When Van Ghan or a N-Tek agent didn't keep a few stray Ultralinks off her, she was forced to kick it way, which take much effort.

Fred leapt and bound his way all over the battle field, melting the Ultralinks with his suits fire breath, crushing them with his suits feet or destroying them with his exsenive use of broken signs. Although he was the one of the team to be Ultralinked, he still held his own.

Max and Night Core were both in battle with Dredd. They tried their best not to show off their abilities to the super villain because it made them easy targets to Turbo syphoning. But soon Dredd was over powering them with both his strength and his Negative Turbo energy. As Max went to his default battle mode against Dredd, strength mode, Night Core went to a completely new Turbo mode.

"Inner Core, Dubstep" she screamed before revealing this Turbo mode.

This mode made her look like and out of focus picture. She was all fuzzy but she gave off a low hum. But with the noises happening around them, it was hard to hear this hum. But as soon as she moved, an odd noise could be heard. But what took the cake for this odd mode was what she sounded like when she spoke. She sounded like a muffled voice but with static and other interferences. It honestly sounded horrifying.

"Like this Turbo mode. Night Core excessive. Every movement generates a sound so essentially, you are getting an instrumental for the price of a battle" she calmly spoke before attacking.

Her first attack was an uppercut to Dredd's chest. As she moved, a mix of sounds could be heard. The hit however made a comical hit sound. From here on out, Night Core made her movements as graceful as possible and created a song, without lyrics of course.

Meanwhile, Turbolt spat teddy bear stuffing all over his 'brothers' while N-Tek agents finished them off. This was basically all he did. Just walk, spit, walk, spit, repeat a few hundred times.

Van Ghan was situated on a roof just above the battle field. He used his rifle to destroy enemy Ultralinks. Whenever an Ultralink came close to him, he used his sword to cut them in half. He only used his portals if he deemed it appropriate. He also kept an eye on the other long ranged allies as for there were Ultralinks that they couldn't get rid off themselves. He chuckled to himself when he watched Honey Lemon kick an Ultralink into another which fell and took two more Ultralinks then were ultimately destroyed by sound vibrations by Night Core.

Forge and Molly did their part by protecting Berto as the young scientist battled with CYTRO. Molly used both her blade and gun to destroy the Ultralinks. This deemed a bit difficult since she was use to wielding her gun with both hands. Forge however used his cybernetic arm to his advantage. Drawing Ultralinks closer, he would then show on their parade with bullets. Lots and lots of bullets. Berto was having a blast as he controlled CYTRO in the battle field. He used everything CYTRO had to make sure the Uptralinks stayed down. This was proving useful since CYTRO wasn't being used as a rag doll.

Jim ran, ducked, dived and dodged Ultralinks as he made his way to both Hiro and GoGo, who were strangely enough, not being attacked. He found this odd and soon he knew why. Virus landed in front of him with a maniacal laugh. Using his Turbo energy, he fought the Ultralinked bot with all he had. The two dukes it out for a good half hour or so before Jim was able to remove the Ultralink. With a scream, the Ultralink was destroyed by the Tachyon male. Soon Jim recovered both missing teens with the help of the true Baymax.

Kat and Jefferson provided some air support, which proved to be difficult since there were so many towers. What made it worse were the hundreds of not thousands of Ultralinks were tailing them or in their Ultralinked form.

The battle dragged on but neither side looked like it was going to give up. Everyone was getting annoyed with the stalemate. But then something unusual happened. As Night Core and Max Steel did a simultaneous attack on Dredd, a blast of something, no-one could scan what it was in time, engulfed everyone. And there they stood/floated, all confused until they saw the Julia half of Night Core attack Dredd without armour nor Turbo modes yet showed that she didn't need them. Punch after lunch. Kick after kick. Dredd was not looking too good when Julia kicked him in the face. Then as if something had ordered, everyone dropped from a sudden pain surge.

Everyone was confused with what Julia did in the blast since it was too quick to register, but then the blast flash ended and everyone laid on the ground. Looking up, they saw Dredd laughing. He was charging an attack. As he fired everyone held their breath as Night Core and Max fired their own Turbo energy. All three Turbo energies collided with each and produced, this time what could be scanned, and Ion blast. Everyone not shielded received a heavy dose of the blast. As the blast faded, everyone looked around. Everyone not shielded by the blast looked dazed and confused. Everyone looked over at Dredd. He was pushing himself off the ground before the two Turbo users stepped on his tender chest. Finally, there was time for some proper R&R. But this was going to need to have some explaining towards it.

**A/N, there you go. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N, this is the last chapter for this story. Yes there are some unanswered questions. And well, if you guys want me to, I will make a sequel that will explain some questions that may have arisen. Also, today is my dad's birthday, so yeah, I will be pretty inactive for the day, except for posting this chapter. To the conclusion.**

Chapter 16: Effects

Everyone watched as Max Steel and Night Core push Dredd towards a N-Tek Jump Jet. Big Hero 6 joined the N-Tek agents in the Jump Jet along with the civilians that were with them. Van Ghan and Turbolt joined their allies in the Jump Jet. Everyone remained silent for most of the flight. Until Night Core spoke up.

"So, does anyone remember who is who" she asked, no bothering to remove her helmet like the Julia half would've wanted to do.

"Shut up Night Core" Hiro glared before rolling his shoulder to release some pain.

"At least someone remembers shit" Night Core mumbled.

"Why do you ask if we remember who is who" Max Steel asked before glancing over at his friends, Sydney, Kirby and Butch. "Never mind."

"What is going on" Sydney asked for the trio. "I don't remember."

"Trust me, it's better if it stays that way" Night Core replied.

"Sorry little miss bitch. But who exactly are you" Sydney snapped before realising what she had said.

"I am Night Core. And you obviously have taken my foul mouth away from me" Night Core laughed.

"Who are you guys" Butch asked as he pointed to Big Hero 6.

"Big Hero 6" Hiro answered with a weak voice.

"Kat, get these two to the infirmity pronto" Max Steel ordered to the N-Tek agent.

"They do look like shit" Kat grumbled as she helped both Hiro and GoGo towards a medical bay on the small Jump Jet.

"Hey, Night, what was that Turbo mode you used against Dredd before the Ion blast" Honey Lemon asked the super powered Turbo user.

"We call it Turbo Dubstep mode. It makes us the living embodiment of sound. It earned the code name Dupstep when sis first used it against father and it sounded like a Skrillix song" Night Core answered, smiling from below her mask.

"What do you mean by sis" Kirby asked.

"Both me and my twin sister fused together after she found out she was inadvertently keeping a secret. She hates secrets. Well after finding out she was keeping a secret, she couldn't handle it and entered the 'Void of Comfusion.' I entered and woke her but as a side effect, we fused together. We are able to create a hologram of her but we never tried to do a prolonged hologram of her since with everything that has happened over the pass few weeks. With the death of our allies, White Knight and Will Power. We could get her identity out to show you but first I need to check with the commander" Night Core replied, showing that she was smiling a little under her helmet with her voice.

"Just do it. You know your sis isn't big on secrets" Max Steel spoke in a mock, annoyed tone.

"Oh no she doesn't" Forge called from the Jump Jet cockpit.

"It is only the identity of the one that has very little speaking times hologram not the current secret identity" Max Steel called.

"If that's the case, no" Forge snapped.

"You realise she will do it no matter what" Max Steel called back with a laugh.

"Fine. But after we get some things sorted before hand and not now. Maybe a few weeks from now" Forge agreed, with anger present in his voice.

"Fucking deal mate" Night Core laughed.

"Can we please get a filter in her" Turbolt begged for everyone.

"Calm down" Core/CC smiled to their fellow Ultralink.

"We are approaching Copper Canyon. We will drop the civilians off at the high school" Jefferson called.

"Touch her down Jefferson" Max Steel cheered as the Jump Jet descended in front of the high school.

"Cya" Steel waved goodbye to his Turbro's friends.

"Bye" Sydney, Kirby and Butch waved before walking off.

"Shit, I thought I would have to have this thing on all day" Night Core sighed after a few minutes.

Everyone rolled their eyes as the helmet dematerialised, only realising too late to remember Hiro's aunt, Aunt Cass was still aboard.

"Oh no" Core/CC, shouted as she saw the shocked look on Aunt Cass' face.

"What? Oh fuck" Night Core asked before seeing her mistake. "Too late now."

"You are extremely calm about this" Wasabi commented on Night Core's behaviour.

"Just Julia coming out" Night Core replied before closing her eyes.

"What is going on" Aunt Cass shrieked, deafening everyone in the Jump Jet for a few minutes.

"My fucking ears Cass. Control your voice will you" Night Core begged as she rubbed her temple.

"Why are you rubbing your temples when it is your ears" Van Ghan asked.

"The Sam half of me does it when she gets sore ears. Surprisingly it works" Night Core replied.

"Now to answer the question. Cass, we are N-Tek and those four are part of Big Hero 6. The other two are injured. Now, why don't you calm down and we can send you back to San Fransokyo once we rebuild the damages" Max Steel explained.

After Max Steel answered Cass' questio, the Jump Jet was landed in HQ. Forge knew the risk of having a civilian inside the HQ but there was no other way to get San Fransokyo rebuilt and to have the citizens return to the once glorious city.

After a few weeks, Hiro and GoGo were back to full health and after a month or so, the Big Hero 6 team returned to their home city with Aunt Cass. Both super hero teams returned to fighting their own criminals. It took a few months for school to start up again for the super heroes' secret identities to help hide their super hero chores. Night Core went as her hologram version of both her and Julia to release suspicions of the new girl being Night Core. While in San Fransokyo, Big Hero 6 did what they always did. Go to school, stay in the lab after hours, fight crime and hang out around Aunt Cass' café. Will they ever meet up again, well that is for another story.

_The End._

**A/N, so, what did you dear readers think of my story? Good or bad? Do you want a sequel or not? You decide. Bye for none. Sincerely, the author, IDRF.**


End file.
